


Pitstop

by Sepkitoyh



Series: In search of El Dorado [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Close Proximity, F/M, Jealousy, Possessiveness, Sugarhigh and Caffeine, shoot out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepkitoyh/pseuds/Sepkitoyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ramblers are ramblin' their way south.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitstop

She didn't feel at all violated but she did feel in all ways betrayed. How ever one could feel betrayed by someone they just met she didn't know, she just knew that the man sitting opposite her in the RV, gun pointed at her brother, wasn't the same man that she had met by the pool. Worst of all, she didn't know which one was the act.

Her father was in the front with Richie's brother, Seth. They had been driving all night, heading for the border, and they had crossed over in to Mexico right before the break of dawn.

It hadn't exactly been smooth sailing. As they were about to leave the motel a Ranger had showed up along with some cops and there had been a lot of shooting and cursing. The Ranger had been on their tail all the way to the border but in some miraculous way they had made it through and he hadn't. The air in the RV was filled with a mix of tension and relief.

After about 45 minutes of silence they slowed down and turned off from the highway.

“Hey, what's going on?” Richie demanded.

“We're running low on gas,” Jacob replied. “and if you want to get to your appointment in time, or at all, I'll have to fill her up. It might be a good idea to get something to eat ourselves as well. There seems to be a diner next to the station.”

Seth looked out of the window as Jacob pulled up at the truck stop. “You might be right. I guess we all could use some carbs and caffeine.”

“No.” Richie objected harshly. “We fill up the tank then we get back on the road again. Are you forgetting we have some place to be?”

Kate hadn't looked at him since they'd left the motel. She couldn't stand meeting those icy blues, but now, as his face and attention was directed at the two in the front, she dared a peek. She could feel her heart stutter as her gaze fell on the line on the side of his neck, where the sternal branch moved underneath the skin as he turned his head. She knew that on the other side, barely hidden below the collar of his white shirt, was the mark she left the previous night. It felt like ages ago.

Richie turned back towards Kate and caught her looking at him. She immediately turned away, fixing her gaze out the window. She noticed from the corner of her eye how his otherwise cool expression turned into a frown as he furrowed his brows. She felt her cheeks flush red under his scrutinizing stare but she kept her eyes steady on the dusty diner outside and hoped that he wouldn't hear her heart, or her thoughts.

“So what do you say?” It was directed at both her and Scott but she couldn't find her breath to answer.

Scott looked from his father to Richie and with a hesitant glance at the latter he nodded. “I think we should just fill up the tank and get on our way.” Kate looked at her brother. “The sooner we get them where they want to go, the sooner we can get rid of them.” he answered her silent question with a sharp whisper.

“It's up to you then, princess.” Kate looked up as Seth addressed her.

“Since when did this become a fucking democracy?” Richie turned angrily to his brother who merely gave him an annoyed look.

“Since I got hungry and tired. And if I don't get me a cup of coffee soon I might just not be as tolerant towards my baby brother and his antics as I normally am.” Seth got out of his seat and turned towards Kate once again. “So, what do you say?”

“I say, I think I want pancakes.” Kate got up from her seat and as she edged her way past the table she met Richie's eyes with a defiant look. “Excuse me.” was all she said as she waited for him to move his long legs so that she could get past.

She saw Richie's jaws clench as he shot her a scowl but he got up from his seat. As she passed him she unintentionally turned her head slightly towards his chest and breathed him in. The smell of cigarettes and cologne filled her head with flashes from the previous night and just as she was about to hurry past him, hurry past those memories, Richie grabbed her by the arm. She looked up at him, he was towering over her and her heart was pounding in her ears.

“What?” she snapped at him but he didn't say anything he just looked at her with a slight furrow on his brow and a softness to his eyes that resembled hurt. Then he released her and looked to his brother. Jaws hard and eyes cold again.

“Let's go, but make it quick. I want this to be over with as much as anyone.” he said and walked past her and out the door.

Kate met Seth's eyes for a brief second before she too made her way out of the motor home and she didn't like what she saw. It was concern, pure and simple. She had been more comfortable if he had waived a gun around, like his brother.

~~~

Jacob and Seth filled up the RV before parking it and joining the others inside. Kate and Scott was sitting in one of the booths, a u-shaped, stark red, faux leather seat around a white-ish, coffee stained table. Richie was standing by the counter that took up most of the small diner. When he saw his brother enter he turned around and headed for the restrooms in the back.

Jacob waived to Kate and her brother to come over to the counter and place their orders.

“Can you get me some pancakes?” she asked Scott. “And a glass of OJ.” He nodded and walked over to their father.

Seth slid down in the seat opposite her, he had already gotten himself a cup of black coffee and cupped it in his hands. “What's going on between you and my brother?” he asked straight forward and took a sip.

Kate jerked up from her slumped pose but leaned back at the cushioned seat, her arms folded over her chest, as she tried to look unfazed. “You mean except for he and his brother taking me and my family hostage and getting us chased by gunzerking Rangers across the Mexican border? Except for that there isn't much going on at all.” She hoped the man in front of her didn't share his brother's unnerving habit of seeing right through her.

Seth leaned forward, a squint to his eyes as if he didn't quite want to ask her the next question. “Has he.. He hasn't hurt you, has he?” His tone was low and uncertain, but she knew what he meant.

“No.” The answer was straight and true but she wished it had been different. Had Richie actually hurt her, physically as the question implied, things wouldn't have been so god damn conflicted. The thought of his soft, big hands on her skin made her shiver just as much as the thought of him putting that gun to her brother's face. Though one was from desire, the other from dread.

Seth gave her a long, examining look and she hoped dearly that he didn't just see what images had popped up in her mind, but instead of any further prying he leaned back and nodded softly. “Good.” It wasn't more than a whisper and Kate furrowed her brows slightly. Was he actually worried for her?

She decided that she needed some air but since she was hardly allowed to leave the diner on her own she excused herself and made her way to the restrooms. Splashing some cold water in her face might work just as well to clear her head.

She walked through the flaking, green door in the back. There was a short corridor with a long mirror stretching the length of one wall and the other wall had two doors, gents and ladies. At the end was a fire exit and for a thrilling moment she imagined getting out of there. But then she remembered Seth had the keys to the RV. She cursed that she had never learned how to hotwire that thing, not to mention any car for that matter. Besides, she couldn't just leave her father and Scott to their fate, and getting them out without the Geckos noticing wasn't possible.

As she stood there, eyes on the alluring sign of the fire exit, Richie came out the door to the men's room. He shot her a quick look and then one at the door behind him, the one out to the parking lot, and Kate felt a sudden pang of fright. What would he do if he thought she was trying to escape? She turned on her heels and rushed in through the door next to her, in to the ladies' room. She scrambled over to the sink, clasping her hands on the yellowed porcelain, head hung low and tried to breath.

She heard the door open and shut behind her and she wasn't surprised to see Richie leaning on it casually.

“You can't be in here.” she tried half-heartedly.

Richie shrugged and stood up from the door. “Walking in to the ladies' room is hardly the worst thing I've done today.” He walked over to lean on the wall next to the mirror in front of her, his arms folded over his chest, looking down on her with a hint of a smile to the corner of his mouth.

Oh, how she loathed that mouth. The perfect curves it formed with every syllable, the softness it promised if ever touched. She blinked her eyes back towards the mirror and gritted her teeth as she heard him scoff next to her.

“I know what you think about when you look at me.” He had leaned towards her and his voice was low, as if it knew all too well what fluttered through her mind and body.

“No. No, you don't.” Her voice almost cracked from anger and ache. “Cause if you did you would crawl under a rock and never see daylight again.” She had turned her eyes to his and felt the air being sucked out of her as she met his gaze.

“Yes, I do.” he murmured, eyes now fixed on her lips and she could feel the heat rising on them. She absent-mindedly worried her lower lip with teeth and tongue. “And you're making it really hard to keep my hands off of you.” He reached up with his good hand next to her face but didn't touch.

It felt every bit as impossible as defying gravity and just as masochistic as self suffocation but she turned her face away from his open palm. She thought that maybe later she could try jumping off the roof of the diner. Maybe she wouldn't hit the ground and even if she did it wouldn't hurt as much as this.

She closed her eyes, collecting herself, before looking up at him with scornful eyes. “Get out of here or I'll scream my fucking head off and then we'll see what big brother has to say about your _antics_.” It wasn't more than a growl but he seemed to have heard her loud and clear. His lips turned to thin lines as he straightened up, looking down at her with his eyes turned cold and hard again.

Kate thought to herself that she preferred those eyes instead of the ones that held softness and care. Animosity was easier to shield from. Richie tilted his head slightly and there was a tug to his lips as if he were about to say something but instead he shook his head in frustration, turned and walked out the door.

As soon as he had left, Kate rushed for one of the stalls and locked the door behind her. She crawled up on the lid of the toilet and felt the tears burn behind her eyelids but she held them back. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Her body shook from the withheld rumbles of her battling emotions. How the heck had she gotten herself into this mess?

After a couple of minutes she cleaned herself up, rinsed her face with cold water and ruffled her fingers through her hair. She took a deep breath and looked herself over in the grimy mirror. They would get through this. Just a couple of hours, or so, more and then she and her family were free to go and she would never have to look at that face ever again. It would be alright. It would be alright... She repeated it over and over again in her mind, like a mantra to get her feet to keep moving forward as she walked back out to the others.

~~~

Scott and Jacob was sharing a dessert by the counter, obviously not feeling like sharing the booth with the brothers who were sitting opposite each other by the small table. Kate was about to join her family when she heard a negatory grunt from Seth. She turned towards him and he waved his finger come-hither at her.

“Sorry, princess, but you're sitting with us. Think of it as insurance against any rash decisions.” Seth said with a forced smile.

Kate looked over to her father who met her eyes with a worried look. She gave him a reassuring nod and walked over to the Geckos.

Richie was holding a huge cup of soda in his hand, straw in his mouth. As she closed in he slid further in on the sofa, leaving room for her to sit down next to him where her plate of pancakes waited. Instead of taking the offered seat she turned to Seth. “May I?”

“Yeah, sure.” The older brother scooted over and she sat down, not meeting Richie's eyes as she reached over and took her plate. Seth cleared some room on the table in front of her, he had apparently gone through four cups of coffee already, nursing the fifth to his lips. There weren't any plates so she guessed the brothers were running on liquids alone.

She took a couple of bites of the syrupy pancakes, not really having any appetite, and rinsed it down with a sip of her orange juice. She glanced around the diner, there weren't many customers. Besides the Geckos and the Fullers there were maybe four or five truckers scattered around the small establishment, not much talking and the radio was the only real source of sound. When Seth opened his mouth and spoke she jumped from the sound.

“I thought you said you had quit the sugars. That it clouded your mind or something shit like that?” He was talking to his brother who just finished his drink with a loud slurping sound.

Richie shrugged. “Maybe I prefer cloudy.” He shot Kate a meaning look but she looked away.

The bell above the entrance rang and all of a sudden Richie grabbed for his gun behind his back. “Get down!” He hissed as he pulled the gun out and fired a couple of shots. He ducked down next to Kate, taking cover behind the high back of the couch.

“What the fuck are you doing!” Seth shouted at his brother over the screams and clamour that erupted in the diner. Someone returned the fire and Kate was pulled down on the couch by Seth as he covered her with his body.

“That fucking Ranger!” Richie replied as he took a quick glance around the corner of the couch. “I saw his fucking hat walk in through the door. This time he's dead!” He fired another set of shots before taking cover again.

Kate tried to get back up, she had to see if Jacob and Scott was alright but Seth kept her in a firm grip.

“Easy, princess, stay down.” His mouth was close to her ear, trying to calm her but she wouldn't have it. She pushed away from him and sat up, turning around and finding herself almost brushing noses with Richie who was sitting closer than she had expected.

“Are you okay?” He demanded immediately, putting a rag wrapped hand up to her cheek and looked her over with worried eyes.

“My dad, Scott...” She rambled. “They're out there. Can you see them? Are they alright?” She tried to look past him but was once again held back by Seth.

“Hey, easy now. We wouldn't want a bullet to find that pretty head of yours, now would we?” Seth pulled her back towards him before he turned to his brother. “What the hell are you talking about? Are you crazy? A fucking _hat_?! Are you seriously turning a whole fucking truck stop into your personal firing range because you saw a fucking _stetson_? Do you know where we are? We're in fucking _Mexico! Everybody's wearing fucking hats!!_ ” The last part was being conveyed with a whole lot of suppressed anger boiling up to the surface.

Kate could see Richie's eyes go dark and she felt Seth stiffen behind her back. “Now easy, Richie. I didn't mean it like that.” Seth tried to talk his brother down but Richie clenched his jaws and growled through gritted teeth.

“I'm not crazy.” Then he got up and fired at whatever as he made his way over to the other side of the diner. There he crouched down by the corner of the counter, taking cover as bullets flew over head.

“Shit.” Seth cursed under his breath as he reached back for his own gun. “Stay down.” he ordered her as he edged closer to the edge of the seat.

Who ever had triggered his brother didn't really matter now. Everyone in the diner seemed to have at least one handgun each and they were all pointing at the Geckos. Luckily they had chosen a booth close to the back and they only had to worry about fire from one side.

“Can you see my dad or Scott?” Kate asked Seth as he peeked around the red faux leather.

“No.” As Kate let go of a whimper Seth turned around to look at her. “I can't see them anywhere which means they must have gotten out cause they're not there.”

She knew he was trying to comfort her but it didn't quite suffice. She looked over his shoulder to Richie who met her eyes. She hoped he would understand the question as she mouthed the names of her dad and brother. He just shook his head and shrugged so she guessed that he hadn't seen them either.

“Get back!” One of the gunmen had moved around and Seth grabbed Kate and pinned her against the back of the couch, his body pressing against her, shielding her whilst shooting at the trucker who fell to the floor. Kate had her eyes shut, face to the side, feeling the rough stubble of Seth's chin grazing her soft skin.

“Are you alright?” he breathed, tilting his head towards her in the close proximity and she felt his lips brush against her cheek. She could do nothing but nod, eyes still shut, her breathing jagged and shallow.

As she opened her eyes they met Richie's blue across the room and they had a strange expression. She couldn't quite put the finger on what it was but she didn't have time to think about it. She turned her head to Seth, he was still pinning her to the cushioned back, she could feel the muscles in his arms and chest jolt with every loud noise. “I think I know a way out.” she spoke softly as if she was afraid someone would hear. Seth turned his face towards her, she could feel his breath on her lips, warm and tinged with coffee. A sudden, unexpected wave crashed through her and she had to swallow hard. She wet her lips before she continued and she noticed his eyes caught the motion of her tongue. “There's a fire exit by the restrooms behind Richie. If we could just get over to him we should have a clear path out to the parking lot.”

Seth's brows furrowed, other than that he didn't move and at first she thought he hadn't heard her but after a couple of seconds he broke his stare and looked over at his brother. Richie was already looking intently at them so there was no need to call for his attention. Seth motioned towards the door at the back and Richie nodded affirmatively.

“Are you ready, princess?” Seth took her by the wrist and before she had time to react he gave a signal to Richie who laid down cover fire as Seth ran across the diner with her pulled in under the protection of his arm.

They rammed through the green door and Richie followed close behind, jamming the door with a filthy mop that had been discarded in a corner. Seth ran over to the fire exit and pressed on the push bar. Nothing happened. He tried again, and again. The door wouldn't budge. There wasn't even a click from the bar. Broken. Seth let out a loud grunt of frustration as he kicked on the door.

“Fuck!” he turned around. “There must be another way.” he ran into the men's room but came out shortly after. “No windows.”

Kate felt panic starting to rise up from her gut. Her knees went weak and it felt as if she was breathing under water. Seth came over to her, putting his gun back in the lining of his pants and put his hands on her shoulders.

“Hey, it's okay.” He tilted his head down, trying to catch her eyes. “Hey, look at me.” He put a soft hand under her chin and she looked with frightened doe eyes into his dark brown that seemed so strong and calm in comparison to how she felt. She was afraid that if she looked away now she would loose her footing and fall into nothing. “We'll get out of here and we'll find your family, but you've got to stay calm and do as I say, okay princess?” She nodded and he turned to his brother who had been studying them in silence. “Keep an eye on her.” Seth said as he turned to go check the ladies' room for any way out of there.

Kate met Richie's eyes as he closed in on her, blue granite piercing her, and she was painfully reminded that this was a killer, on what scale she didn't even want to guess.

There where loud bangs on the door. The mop handle held steady but the dry wood of the door would probably not hold for long. Richie grabbed her arm and shoved her in front of him in to the ladies' room. Seth came out from one of the stalls and saw Richie's firm grip on Kate.

“Everything's all right?” The question was directed at Kate but Richie was the one to answer.

“Everything's dandy.” he said dryly. “The mob is about five hard thumps on the door away from breaking through, though. Are we ready to go?”

“Yeah, there's a window in one of the stalls.” Seth answered after a heartbeat's glance at Kate. “I'll go first,” he looked at Kate, “then you, and brother dearest, you take up the rear.” He gestured to Kate to come over to him but Richie was still holding her and didn't show any signs of letting go. Seth looked at him with raised brows and Richie let his hand fall to his side, although it seemed reluctantly.

Seth climbed through and jumped lithely down the remaining feet to the ground. Kate leaned out, he was waiting for her, arms stretched up ready to catch her. A thought hit her and she turned around to Richie.

“You wont fit.” The smallish window had barely let Seth through and Richie was notably larger. Kate looked up at him, her breathing came in short bursts and her eyes were wide with fear.

Richie looked at her with a tug to the corner of his mouth. “So now you worry for me, huh? I thought you told me to go crawl under a rock?” His eyes were smug, edged by thin lines as he shot her a smile.

“Hey! What's going on?” Seth called from outside.

Richie took Kate by the shoulders and turned her around in one quick motion. He leaned forward, brushed her hair to the side and she felt the warmth of his breath on her skin.

“Go. I'll be right behind you.” Then he planted a soft, hurried kiss on her sensitive neck before he gently shoved her towards the window. Kate straddled the windowsill and gave him one last look before she jumped down into the waiting arms of his brother.

“There you go, princess. Safe and sound.” Seth held her close to his chest as he eased her down to the ground. She didn't realize it until he let her go but she had held her breath the whole time he had had his arms around her.

A couple of loud crashes was heard from the bathroom and Kate was terrified that the mob had gotten through to Richie. As she looked up she saw the entire frame around the window give out and she an Seth jumped out of the way as it crashed down on the ground in front of them. Half a second later Richie jumped swiftly out through the gaping hole in the wall. He landed with ease, brushed off his suit, adjusted his glasses and gave them a devil may care smile.

“Shall we?” he said and reached out his hand to Kate. She looked from him to Seth who simply met her eyes with a shrug and she took Richie's hand in hers.

Together the three of them hurried around the building to where the RV were parked. All of a sudden Kate stopped and Richie looked at her worriedly. Her eyes were glistening with laughter.

“You just kicked out a whole damn windowpane.” It was followed by muffled laughter as she put her hand over her mouth. It must've been the shock and the built up panic but she couldn't hold it back and the laughter came in wave after wave and she had to bend over from the way her abs contracted.

Richie scoffed and shook his head with a boyish smile. “I told you I'd be right behind you.” Then, as his brother ran over to the RV to start it up, Richie pulled her close, one hand at the small of her back and the other under her chin. “And do you really think I would leave you alone with my brother? You really think I haven't noticed, _princess?_ ” His voice was low and his gaze made her think back to the poolside. Her eyes widened and she blushed, both from his touch and from what he implied. Then he leaned in, his lips brushing her cheek as he murmured “Your heartbeat is mine, and I'm not sharing.”

The RV pulled up close and Richie stepped back from her as the door opened.

“Are we good to go?” Seth asked, looking from Richie to Kate who tried her best to quiet her heart but maybe it was as Richie had said, it was no longer hers to control.

Kate was just about to walk over to the RV when Richie put his arm out in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. “No.” He replied defiantly.

“What?” Seth stepped down the small ladder and walked towards them, irritation coming off of him like heavy fumes. “We have to go. Get in now!”

“Not until you apologize.” Richie crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his brother down the length of his nose.

“What?!” Seth reminded Kate of a spitting cobra she'd seen on TV once.

“You know what you did.” Richie reprimanded with calm.

Seth pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled sharply through his nose. “Okay, fine. I'm sorry I called you crazy. But to my defence I'd just had five cups of coffee and I don't even drink that stuff so, you know, excuse me for being a bit edgy when my brother decides to start shooting up a diner.”

“Well maybe you should stay away from coffee and not bite the head off of your own blood.” Richie retorted, his arms flung out to his sides as calm was tossed out the window.

“Well, maybe you should keep away from sugar and not imagine things that could get us all killed!” Seth shouted back, pointing a finger at his brother while taking a couple of steps forward.

“Wait,” Kate stepped in between them. “you're saying that you're jacked up on caffeine and Mr. Trigger Happy over here's riding a sugarhigh? And _you're_ the ones with the guns?” She threw her hands to the sky and gave off a short, incredulous laugh. “Well _fuck_ me!”

“I'd love to.” Richie stated matter-of-factly, eyes glued to her and a smirk at his lips.

“ _What_?!” Seth snapped at his brother, then he turned to Kate. “You, get in the RV, and _you_ ,” pointing at Richie again, “stay the _fuck_ away from the girl!”

~~~

It was strange, Kate thought to herself as they were back on the road again.

They had found Jacob and Scott behind the gas station, well and unharmed. Now they were all back in the RV, Seth driving and her dad next to him on the passenger seat. She was sitting on the edge of the couch, Richie on the other side of the table and Scott had curled up in a cuddly ball next to her and was sleeping like a kitten. He must have been exhausted.

Yeah, it was strange but there was no other way to look at it. She glanced over at Richie who had leaned back in his seat. He held his eyes steady on her under heavy eyelids and whenever he caught her looking at him his lips tugged in a tired smile. It was fond in a way, but then her eyes fell on the gun he refused to put to the side and she was reminded of the situation.

She turned her head and looked to the front. Her father seemed to be asleep or at least resting and from time to time she saw Seth casting glances at her through the rear-view mirror. When their eyes met he would sometimes smile or raise his brows in question, silently asking her if all was well and she would smile back or nod reassuringly.

She leaned back in her seat, absentmindedly brushing her hand over Scott's hair.

It sure was strange but it was what it was. Seth, loyal to a fault to his brother, seemed to want to keep her safe from the very same, whilst Richie, in all of his unpredictability, wanted to keep her safe from everything else.

She closed her tired eyes and drifted off. It was strange, but between the two of them, she had never felt more protected in her entire life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea this was going to be so long but things just kept on happening and I had lost sight of the handbrake.
> 
> Hope you liked it! (despite the severe lack of sex. Yeah, I know what you want you naughty numbats!) 
> 
> Thank you a thousand times around for reading and I will hopefully see some of you in the comments *hint, hint, nudge, nudge*  
> Now I'm off to sleep and to mold the beginning of part 3.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
